Lord of the dancing mario star wars pirates
by jh55305
Summary: what happens when Lord of The Rings, Super Mario, Star wars, Pirates, and a Giant Elvis meet!
1. Chapter 1: a morridor far far away

_**The Lord**_

_**Of the**_

_**Dancing Mario**_

_**Starwars Pirates**_

_**Prologue **_

Once in the old tales at the house of Elrond there formed a fellowship of nine. The Fellowship of the Ring. The heroes in the Fellowship were Gandalf the Wizard, Aragorn the Man, Gimili the Dwarf, Legalos the Elf, Borimmir the Man, Pippin the Hobbit, Marry the Hobbit, Sam the Hobbit, and Frodo the Hobbit.

Now Frodo was special, he was the ring bearer. He bared the One Ring of Morridor Dun Dun Dun! If you haven't heard this tale before I guess you're wondering what the One Ring of Morridor Dun Dun Dun! is right? Ok well I'll tell you, hold on let me see…

Ok Frodo… meets Gandalf no,… Sam no farther… Pippin Merry… ah ha! I found it The One Ring of Morridor Dun Dun Dun! O.K enough with the Dun Dun Dun! Stuff sorry about that so one with the One Ring of Morridor Dun Du… oh! Sorry wont happen again.

O.K. The One Ring of Morridor Du… I mean was the reason Saraon was gaining power taking over Middle Earth! You see he (Saraon) forged the One Ring of Middle Earth in the fires of MOUNT DOOM!DUN DUN DUN ! O.K. that time it was necessary ;)

Listen! I don't know how or anything he just did! :(

So anyway it gave him power, he made a plot to take over the world destroying innocent peoples homes and lands blah…blah…blah you the usual bad guy stuff.

O.K. lets be serious…nah let's not it's too much fun to not be serious. No no we need to be serious O.K. Saraon had a plot to take over the World! (or at least Middle Earth.)

But there was a resistance! (Now for the exiting part!) An army of Men and Elves marched to… Wait I bet you're wondering who Saraon is silly me! So Saraon is a… Guy or… a Thing

You know I don't really know who or what he is. He's just a evil thing that wants to take over the world O.K…O.K.

Ok on with the exiting part… An army of Men and Elves marched upon Morridor to the fires of Mount Doom!

They fought four days and three nights and on the fourth

They were battling at the base of MOUNT DOOM!

The Orcs (Boo!) and the Elves and Men (Yay!).

Then the army's were charging and then… out of nowhere REPUBLIC GUNSHIP!WITH YODA! So I guess you're wondering what happened then huh well I wont tell you! Ahhh I'm just kidding hehe you thought I wouldn't tell you well I will. Here it go's once a long time ago in a galaxy far far away (at the same time as that lord of the rings battle.)

Yoda said "once a man in Peru, there was, dreamed he was eating his shoe, he did, in the middle of the night, he woke, found that his dream had come true he did!"

(drum beat) Bum Bum Bum Bum! (Singing) "Once a man in Peru there was! Dreamed

(Clone backup singers: oh dreamed)

He was eating his shoe he did in the middle (Oh the miiiiiiddle) of the night (the niiiiiiight) he wooooooooke (woooooooke) to fiiiiiiind

(oh fiiiiiind) That his dream had come true!

(Come true!) Bum Bum Bum BUM!

Then the Orcs, Men, and Elves started Clapping and Screaming/chanting Scranting (or something like that)

So anyway they were scranting "Encore! Encore!"

Then some pirates came…


	2. Chapter 2: a giant elvis

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**the chapter after chapter 1**_

_**P**_reviously on The Lord of the Dancing Starwars Pirates:

You're head explode

\ | /

_ 00_

O

/|\

BOOM!

HA HA got you! Did you really think you're head exploded?

Now don't lie you thought you're head exploded! :)

Ok on with the story. Previously on The Lord of the Dancing Starwars pirates: The Men and Elves were battling the Orks, and Yoda + some Clone Troopers sang a song and some pirates came…

Everyone froze, Yoda, the Clones, the Orks, and the Men and Elves.

(Random fact of the day is: If peanut butter and a Narwhal fight Peanut Butter will win!) The Pirates were wielding ultimate weapon the giant Elvis eating a big Mac. Like lol.

All the Clones, Yoda, the Orks, and the Men and Elvis-I mean Elves (they sound similar.) said in harmony, "LOL!"

Then the most amazing thing happened Elvis- (certain people with a weaker stomach may want to stop reading now.)-Spontaneously combusted! Wait like wth. Well on with the story.

Yoda was standing there with his clones in the middle of the big dead field the ground was coal black and the sky was blood red with smoke black clouds, and far away at the end of the field there was Mount Doom (man that names original ('') ('')). All of a sudden the clones started SHOOTING at Yoda! Luckily Yoda is the strongest little green Jedi there is, so he pulled out his Lightsaber and deflected the lasers. When he realized that he came in the middle of a battle he went over to the good side and stood there. (There are two half on the empty field (with a few burnt bush's or trees) one has Orks and clone troopers, the other has Men and Elves, and Yoda.) Everyone sort of forgot about the Pirates until they yelled "oy! We 'ave an announcement!"

Everyone turned and stared at them with expressions like,

"Why did you interrupt us?" "How did you get here", and "What. The. Heck." The Pirates continued "by order of "The Dread Pirate Roberts" we have decided" then BAM! Bowser crashed through the volcano with like 18 MILLION GOOMBAS! (That's probably an exaggeration but whatever.) In the distance a faint voice said "oh ea mar ime." And Bowser looked up and said "ahhhh cra-" and all of sudden Mario fell from the sky and fell on him and made a pre-fect landing. Then Luigi fell and there was a loud thump like something falling on the ground and dust flew everywhere and everyone shielded their eyes even some Goombas ran back into the mountain. When the dust cleared and there was a hole in the ground that was in the shape of… Luigi?

"Mamma Mia." Luigi groaned as he climbed out of the hole.

"MARIO!" Bowser roared some more Goombas jumped up and ran into the mountain (there sort of cowards sometimes).

"YOU RED FEIND!" Bowser continued.

"HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON MY ENTRANCE!" you could literally hear his voice dying, getting worse in each scream.

"GOOMBA S.W.A.T. ATTACK!" He screamed as signaled his men to attack by pointing at Mario.

Then a bunch of Goombas ran out wearing gas masks, and carrying Tear gas. (They don't have hands so I'm not sure how they're holding them.)

"Toad Special Forces charge!" Mario yelled as he signaled his men at the Goomba S.W.A.T.. Then some Toads came out with Riot Shields, and riding Yoshis. The rest of the armies and Pirates and Elvis were just watching Men, Elves, and Yoda on one side, Orks, and Clone Troopers on the other, and Pirates, and Elvis in the middle. "Connors come here"

said the Cornell. Then one of the soldiers came up a Man still young though looked about 21 and that was how old he was, brown hair, Hazel eyes, about 5.11, like an average guy but he still looks a good soldier.

"sir."

"I'm hungry I want you to take the Hamburger from that giant Elvis, ok?"

"yes sir!" he said while saluting. "Ashley your coming with me I have a plan. Another soldier came up female a little younger about 20,

Black hair in a ponytail, Emerald Green eyes, about 5.9.

There full names were Connors insert last name here,

And Ashley insert different last name here.

Now back to the battle of the Goomba S.W.A.T., and the Toad Special Forces. Random Fact of the day: if you're sitting in a mountain in China and you jump without moving your legs you wont go anywhere.

Ok just to clarify Bowser, his minions, the Orks, and the Clone Troopers are on one side and, The Men, Elves, Yoda, Mario, Luigi, and the Toads are on the other, and the evil guys (the ones with the Orks and stuff) are trying to get the Stone of UGBITWHIE (The Stone Of Usually Good But In The Wrong Hands Its Evil) And use the evil power of the dark god, meanie pants To take over Middle earth, Mushroom Kingdom, and a Galaxy Far Far Away, oh yea and the good guys took all the the chips at a party. Ok now back to the Goomba S.W.A.T., and the Toad Special forces battle. They were charging at each other when all of a sudden

Bob-bombs came out and slid under the Yoshis and blew up, after a couple explosions the Yoshis saw the bob-bombs and figured out what was going on, (because it was hard to see the bob-bombs and figure out what was exploding because the ground is black there black you know.)

And ate the Bob-Bombs and spit them back out at the Goombas and the explosions hit the other Bob-Bombs creating such a massive explosion that Ice Cream started falling from the sky? Nah I'm just kidding. Shoot! Now I'm hungry oh well. Ok back to the story. Such a massive explosion that Mount Doom started to erupt oh no! Lava Rocks were flying everywhere, and everyone running in circles about 3 feet wide screaming "HELP!"

"RUN!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Man you'd think they would actual run away from the mountain instead of just some circles. Then someone said, "Wait! Look up in the sky!"

"It's a Bird!"

"It's a Plane!"

"No it's some Lockitus!"

Lockitus: a turtle like creature that sits on a cloud throwing usually coins or spinys.

Spiny: a creature with a spiked shell on its back that is moderately  
slow and is usually thrown by Lockitus.

"There throwing lava rocks!" one of the Toads said.

"Thank goodness they have a really bad aim!" another said with a relieved sound in his voice.

The Lockitus were apparently throwing the lava rocks like 10 feet short of their aim.

"Mario can you stop them?"

"Luigi lets-a go!"

Then Mario and Luigi jumped up Mount Doom and when they got to the top they jumped on the Lockitus and started riding the clouds… with faces? And rode back down to the base of Mount Doom.

Back at the Pirates they were just talking amongst themselves guarding the Elvis with the Big Mac that Connors needed to get for the Cornell.

Then Ashley walked up wearing a dominoes pizza uniform and carrying a pizza box.

"Pizza delivery!" she said.

One of the pirates answered, "Um we didn't order a piz-"

"Wait!" another pirate interrupted.

"What my friend meant to say," he continued. "Was… um thank you here's your money." And he took the pizza box.

"Hey guys I have some pizza!" The pirate yelled.

And they all went over to a table with a chandelier hanging from… the sky?

As the pirates were distracted Connors started sneaking towards the Elvis A GIANT BUILDING FELL FROM THE SKY… OMG!

And landed in front of Connors and he looked up at the sky and yelled, "HOW MUCH MORE STUFF WILL YOU RAIN DOWN UPON US?"

"Um why are you yelling at the sky?" a dark and mysterious voice slithered to Connors.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one you cannot see, I am the one from within, I. am. Meanie Pants."

"Me- Mean- Meany pants!"

Then a dark figure hovered out of the shadows and raised his voice with the sound of power in it.

"Yes I am the all powerful mean- (cough)- ugh sorry I've said that to a lot of people and when you have to say like that with your voice like that it really hurts your voice- as I was saying I am the dark god meanie pants!"

He started to sort of glide towards Connors and he could see him better and he looked like a normal guy but what caught Connors eye was his clothes he had a jacket like thing and its color was white and red stripes same with the pants and hat. He sort of looked like the guys who introduces circuses and then he said, "So now that's done" he changed his tone to a cheerful sort. "Come right in, see the Extraordinary, Amazing, Building of wonders, only 1.50 per person, or for a amazing deal 2.00 for two people. Yes step right in go on." And with a very confused look on his face he went in. inside was a hallway, a very dark hallway, just white walls, white ceiling, and white floor, pretty much white blank stuff. Except their were blue metal doors around.

As Connors started to walk down the hallway the door slammed behind him with a loud bam, and he jumped up with a start and swerved around just to look at a dark blue metal door. He now could barley see now without the light coming from outside there just was tiny holes in the walls a spread around. Connors just stood there blinking until he decided the commander would be wondering where he is. So he started to move. He was about to open the door when- wait you guys are probably confused so just to clear your mind of the confusedness here is all you have to remember is there are two armies one has a leader who is a evil god named meanie pants and wants to take over the world using the power of the stone of U.G.B.I.T.W.H.I.E. (Usually good but in the wrong hands its evil) the legend is there was a great hero named Fred who was traveling through shivering isles when he saw an odd glow in the distance he started to head towards it in his great boat,

"The Great um Boat of… Great… ness." When the great beast of shiveringness attacked him after he slew the beast (which I shall tell you about later on in my stories.) he started to head towards the glow again when he got there was a great wooden door, which seemed to be glowing, and on there was I an inscription which turned out to be the first step of a puzzle after he solved the puzzle, (which I shall also tell you about later on in my stories) he opened "The Door of Greatness" he tuff. found an odd glowing stone (there was a lot of glowing stuff) it was said that the stones power was powerful enough to control planets. Now if you've forgotten I was explaining what you need to know to clear your mind. The other army (The Men and Elves.) are trying to stop the other army from taking over the world because they believe in lower prices on arrowhead water at ye old Wall mart, oh and freedom for everyone and all that stuff. Okay so I hoped that that cleared your mind now back at the story he was trapped in a huge door with a really lot of doors, oh! And another important thing his he read a magical sign that says different things for different people and depending on the situation there in, and it said "If you choose the wrong door you will be trapped there forever and remember this, look for the glow of sadness."

Ok so Connors was about to open a door when he hesitated and thought about what the sign said if you choose the wrong door you will be trapped there forever. Then he just put his ear to the door, and this is what he heard… "MONDAY, MONDAY, MONDAY! BE THERE! MONSTERTRUCK RALLEY! AT 10:30 PM! MONDAY!"

Connors pulled way from the door, slowly taking his hand off the doorknob. It was dark in the building but Connors had his gear pack.

(Which had a flashlight, a knife he used to carve and cut… stuff, some Advil, and Tic Tacs.) He took out the flashlight and started to walk, then he all of a sudden just tripped and fell over.


	3. Chapter 3: The alternate Universe

_**Chapter 3: **__**My Name Is Olimar You Killed My Father Prepare To Die!**_

Disclaimer: the following chapter is set in a different dimension then the last one BOB.

Hello my name is Olimar I crash-landed on an alien planet two days ago. I swear each day feels like 13 minutes. Two days ago I found something that resembled an onion so after some very hard thinking I decided to call it an onion.

Dear Diary, Two ship parts found today, five minutes left I'm going to go try and find another part, bye…

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom,

"MARIO! YOU WILL NEVER GET THE PRINCESS NOW. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Mario ran up to the scene to find the mayor of that town in pedal meadows, you know where Mario met Koops; yea you know what I'm talking about.

Anyway the mayor was there, and said to Mario "Marty-o, Bowser has the princess AGAIN!" The Toads from Toad Town were fleeing from Bowser's flame, and indeed Bowser was on his Airship with the Princess "OH-NO" Mart- I mean Mario yelled in terror, but our hero was to late Bowser was already flying away…

Meanwhile in a galaxy far far away,

"Kshhhh Luke I AM YOUR FATHER"

"No, it's not true!" Luke said in denial.

"Kshhhh look inside you. Kshhhh you know it to be true Kshhhh."

Luke and Darth Vader were right next to a big metal pit-like fall, with Luke standing out on a vary thin poll hanging over the chasm with only a metal rod protruding from the poll he was standing on, and to make things worse one of Luke's hands were missing! Luke was slipping, he couldn't hold on much longer.

He fell! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he was falling, it seemed like it would never end all he wished is that he made that roast beef, but it was to late now…

Meanwhile in Middle earth,

Aragorn, Gimili, Legilos, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and the Rohan and Minis Tirith, the armies of the men of Middle earth were at the black gate, and yet it wasn't nearly enough to destroy the armies of Morridor, but maybe it was enough to distract Saraons gaze long enough for Frodo to be able to

Throw the ring into Mt. Doom, and maybe just maybe some magical force will destroy the armies of morridor conveniently right before the main characters die, just hoping.

Back in the mushroom Kingdom,

Prepare to fire on my command!" the head bob bomb said.

The bob bombs from the base in the snowy place you know like far away place or something you know I really don't remember but that is not really kind of sorta maybe not the Exact point,

"DIE SHNORKEL BEING!" the head bob-bomb was addressing Bowsers new minions called Shnorkels.

"FIRE!" yelled the Bob-bomb commander.

And all of a sudden a giant cannon (I mean this was huge man) fired and hit the airship with tremendous force, and there were Goombas, and Koopas flying everywhere and in the midst of the chaos Princess Peach was just floating gently down with her umbrella (seriously how does she do that!). "Commander direct hit!" A Bob-Bomb said to head Bob-Bomb, Peach landed nearby and they found her and brought her back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Back at Olimars camp site…

Voice Journal Entry 12, I've only got 18 days before the life support fails and the toxic air on this planet gets into my suit and… never mind, I better not think about it, in other news I found a strange machine looking thing that wasn't from my ship, I've been looking at it for what seems like hours I have no idea what it does- wait! What's it doing, it's making some weird humming and emitting a strange glow- Ahh! what's it doing! Oh My- BOOM, Kshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

To Be Continued…


End file.
